


Unfiltered Confession

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has no brain to mouth filter when he's upset, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual confessions, Some Fluff, it's fairly minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: A rogue metahuman case ended in tragedy, and Barry tries to cope with it.Only he accidentally confessed his love for his best friend.





	

Being a superhero is tough.

 

Lots of people like to believe that it’s all fun and glorious, but in reality, it’s actually a very tough and a lot of times, an emotionally draining job. Case in point; Barry had witnessed a young mother die protecting her daughter from a metahuman who had the ability to generate knives out of nowhere. He did manage to knock her out and throw her in the pipeline, but whole event still bothered him. Once he was back at the lab, he immediately locked himself in the breakroom so that he could have a bit of privacy. He felt tears clouding his vision. “Barry?” Cisco’s calm voice came from outside the door. “Dude, Caitlin still needs to check your vitals.” He jiggled the door handle. “Barry, I know you’re in there. Look, dude, I know you’re upset, but please come out. Please? C’mon, Cait’s glaring at me.” 

Barry didn't reply. He really didn’t want to come face to face with Cisco right now. Not only because he was upset, but also because he had a major crush on Cisco. That’s mostly why he’s been avoiding him lately as well. Unfortunately, he’s pretty sure that Cisco thinks he’s mad at him, which in no possible way is that true. It's just that he can barely talk to him without blushing redder than their suit.

 

Suddenly he heard a click. Oh crap. Harry must have given him the key! (God knows why he had to have it in the first place.) The door opened and Cisco walked in, arms crossed. “Alright, Barry. This is getting ridiculous.” he said. He closed the door and sat next to Barry. It wasn’t his imagination that Cisco was sitting much closer to him, was it? Barry cursed himself for not being able to control his blush.  
“I know this was a tough case for you and I want you to know that I am willing to let you cry on my shoulder if you would like to. But at least let Cait-”

“I have a crush on you!” Barry blurted out. His eyes went wide. Oh crap. No, no, no. That wasn’t supposed to happen. What was he thinking?

 

Cisco went wide eyed at the confession. “Wait. You seriously have a crush on me?” he said with no heat. He sounded pretty shocked.

 

Barry sighed. “Look, I do have a massive crush on you. But you don’t have to return my feelings if you don’t want to.” he looked down. Tears were starting to cloud his eyes, because dammit he probably just ruined one of the greatest friendships he’s ever had.

 

“But what if I do return your feelings?” Cisco asked. Barry looked up at him, shocked. Was he hearing things? For years he's always assumed that Cisco was straight. He dated Lisa and Kendra for god’s sake. He noticed that Cisco’s expression was as sincere as ever. He could instantly tell that he wasn't lying. Not that Cisco would ever do something so cruel.

 

“I thought you were straight.” was all Barry could say.

 

“That’s funny. I also thought you were straight.” Cisco said. He grinned.

 

I'm not, actually. I'm bisexual.”

 

Cisco grinned. “Well, I'm pansexual, my friend. I suppose I can't blame you for thinking I was straight. I mean, I did date two girls in the time I’ve known you.”

 

Barry felt relieved. His best friend, the one who he’s known for a long time now. The guy that was as cute as a button, and also made Barry think dirty thoughts whenever he sucked on a Tootsie Pop, was into guys (as well as girls).

 

“I guess if you return my feelings...then can we go on a date?” Barry asked. His heart fluttered.

 

“Sure. But after Caitlin checks you over.” Cisco said.

But Barry didn't stop himself when he kissed him on the lips, slow and gentle.

 

“Deal.”

 

Meanwhile, Caitlin who saw everything from beside the doorway, was on her phone, texting Hartley.

_**Caitlin** : Hey, Hartley. Remember how I said I think Barry and Cisco have feelings for each other? Well, I just heard these two lovebirds confess their love for each other. You owe me twenty bucks. :) Oh and it looks like they're kissing. :D   
**Hartley** : Fine. You win. Just for the record, I actually believed you. You know, ever since that one training session..._

__

Caitlin smiled. She should head to her lab so that she could check him over like she was supposed to do. But something told her that these two won’t be leaving the break room anytime soon.

 

Barry can survive another ten minutes, she thought.


End file.
